Discussion of the Background
This invention relates to a teat.
Teats for use in the feeding of animals, particularly rearing of young animals, are widely used. They generally consist of a shaped hollow elongate rubber body having an inlet end which is designed to be attached to a container or supply tube. The other or outlet end of the body incorporates in the extremity thereof apertures extending through the wall of the body such apertures usually being in the form of one or more slits.
The dilemma facing the manufacturer and end user of such teats is to realise a construction which enables an animal to obtain maximum flow of feed through the teat when suckling but which sealingly shuts off flow when the teat is not being suckled by the animal. Efforts to provide a good seal often results in a restriction to the flow of feed when the teat is being suckled.